Thanks For Back Then And Now
by Shahra
Summary: Kushina ingin berterima kasih kepada orang yang menyelamatkannya saat ia di KHS. Tetapi ia tidak cukup berani untuk itu. Sampai orang itu menyelamatkannya lagi. Disaat ia berterima kasih, Minato malah-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thanks for Back Then And Now  
Author: Shahrazanne  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance (?)

Saya masih pemula jadi wajarin aja ya kalo jelek. Enjoy!

Don't Like? At least write at the review box the things you don't like… Please

Ready?... Action!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Sumimasen!_ Arashii, Obassan!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sambil memasuki kediaman keluarga Uzumaki yang mewah dan megah itu.

"Yo! Minato, akhirnya datang juga kau, sudah lama aku menunggu!" sahut seorang pemuda berambut merah kepada pemuda yang baru datang yang diketahui bernama Minato.

"_Gomen gomen_, sebenarnya tadi aku terjebak, yah kau tahulah, macet" sahut Minato sambil melengos masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Oh ya, jadi kau jadi ikut acara _mountain climbing _yang diadakan sekolah?" Tanya Arashii

"Ya, lagian buat apa aku di rumah sepiku itu, salah orang tuaku pergi dinas keluar negeri hari itu"

"Ya, namanya juga pebisnis. Oh ya, Kushina juga ikut loh!" goda Arashii. Minato pun langsung dengan spontannya tersedak minumannya yang entah sejak kapan, sudah disuguhkan oleh maid disana.

"Jangan goda aku terus, ah. Lagipula, mana adikmu itu?", "Kalo gitu buat apa nanya?".

"Memangnya ngak boleh? Kalo aku nanya tentang adik sendiri?" Tanya Minato.

"Hei, hei. Aku ini yang kakaknya, bukan kau. Lagipula, kalo kau suka dengan Kushina tidak perlu sungkan juga, toh kalian aku restui, kok", "SIAPA YANG SUKA DENGAN SIAPA?", "Hei, ngak perlu marah juga kan? Lagipula, banyak kok, yang menyukai adikku, bukan cuman kau saja. HAHAHA" Jawab Arashii dengan senyum penuh kemenangan terukir di bibirnya.

"Nii-san, ada siapa sih, kayaknya seru banget" muncul lah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang manis nan cantik.

"Hoo, panjang umur kamu Kushina" kata Minato

"Ha! Minato-nii ternyata, yah, pantes kalo gitu"

"Kushina, kau harus lakukan sesuatu untuk Aniki- mu ini" menasihati Kushina.

"Minato- nii, kayak ngak tau Nii- san saja, kan dia memang dia begitu…." Kushina pun menceritakan perilaku dan aib- aib Arashii.

"Stop! STOP! STOP! Kalian berdua ini sama saja, hei, Kushina, kamu itu bagaimana sih, seharusnya kamu membela Aniki! Kenapa? Sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Aniki?"

"Nii- san lebay deh, aku masih sayang kok sama Nii- san, tenang saja"

"Yasudah ya, aku kebelakang sebentar. Ada urusan" pamit Arashii

"Lebih baik begitu" ledek Minato

"Huu! Kalau mau cuman sama Kushina itu bilang saja" Kata Arashii, meledek Minato. Kushina yang merasa diriya ikut diledek pun, mukanya memerah karena malu dan marah

"Nii- san, maunya apa sih! Urusi saja sana, pekerjaan Nii-san!" teriak Kushina dengan cukup menggelegar, cukup untuk membuat seisi rumah terkena serangan jantung.

"Eh! MAAF!" Kushina merasa sangat malu, telah berteriak dan mengeluarkan sifat habanero-nya yang sudah lama hilang sejak ia mulai Minato, ya, Kushina menyukainya, tapi—

"Haha! Kushina mulai lepas kendali lagi" tawa Minato

"Minato-nii, udah ah, jangan tertawa lagi"

"Habis Kushina lucu kalau sudah marah begitu"

_'Aku menyukainya, demi Kami-sama, kenapa sih aku begitu terlena begitu melihat senyumnya yang, hah, memang waktu itu dia menyelamatkan hidupku, tapi kan, tetap saja. Aduh, aku belum bisa berterima kasih pula. Bagaimana ini, Kami- sama? Apa Engkau akan menguhukumku karena sudah menjadi gadis yang tidak tahu terima kasih…'_

Sampai sekarang, Kushina belum dapat melupakan yang merubah hidupnya sepenuhnya, hari itu, Minato menyelamatkan hidupnya….

*Flashback*

Aku duduk di kelas pertama di Konoha High School, boleh juga disingkat KHS, dan lebih baik begitu. Nii- san juga sekolah disini, begitu pula Minato-nii, sahabat karib Nii-san sejak kecil, aku mengenalnya karena ia selalu saja datang berkunjung ke rumah.

Hari ini aku di-ospek, kalian pasti tahu maksudnya bukan, murid senior yang terpilih akan memberi tugas, mengerjai kita dan masih banyak lagi, tidak ada pengecualian, walaupun teman dan kakakmu sendiri adalah Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Murid.

Sedikit berbeda dari High School yang lain, ospek kami di laksanakan di luar areal sekolah. Di sebuah hutan yang didalamnya adal danau yang indah, namun berbahaya, karena cukup dalam. Dan hari ini aku berangkat langsung bersama Nii-san yang tidak mau memberi tahu apa yang akan para senior kerjakan nanti.

Perjalanan kami menaiki bus, dan di dalam bus itu ada pula ceritanya.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berjalan lancar" umpatku pada sahabatku, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang suatu-hari-akan-jadi-pacarnya.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto, heran.

"Hmm…. Aku tidak tahu, tapi sesuatu pasti akan terjadi" jawab Kushina,"Aku ambil jatah cemilan di belakang dulu ya, mau kuambilkan?" lanjut Kushina

"Ya, tolong ya"Aku pun berjalan ke bus bagian belakang dimana Minato-nii dan Nii-san duduk. Disaat aku hendak mengambil dus yang berada di sebelah Minato-nii, bus bergoncang dengan cukup keras dan lama yang sampai cukup untuk membangunkan Nii-san yang terkenal tukang tidur. Aku terjatuh menimpa seseorang. Setelah guncangan selesai, aku mengadahkan kepala dan melihat sosok yang menjadi korbanku.

"Kushina, kau tidak apa- apa?" Tanya sosok itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Minato-nii sendiri.

"Eh! Maaf Minato-nii, aku tidak sengaja dan- ", pembicaraanku dipotong oleh Minato-nii, "Tidak apa- apa, lagipula bukan salahmu, ya sudah, cepat kembali ke tempatmu", "Ba- baik.." jawabku terbata- bata, Nii-san yang melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas hanya terbelalak tidak percaya melihat adikknya ini tersipu malu dan se-begitu patuh.

Tapi, itu bukan kejadian yang membuatku berubah. Saat sampai di hutan, kami dibagi menjadi 15 kelompok dengan beranggotakan 4 orang. Singkatnya, aku, Nii-san, Minato-nii, dan Yuuki ada dalam satu kelompok. Kita terlalu banyak disksa, mungkin, mulai dari mencari sebuah kalung Kristal ungu yang tempat disembunyikannya sangatlah konyol, sampai mencari tahu siapa yang merupakan anggota senior yang ikut berpose sebagai salah satu diantara kami (kami belum saling mengenal).

Diantara semua itu, yang paling konyol adalah kami disuruh untuk mendayug sebuah kapal kecildi danau, tetapi, para senior yang ikut dalam kelompok itu tidak melakukan apa- apa, sehingga kami, para junior-lah yang kelelahan. Ditengah- tengah danau, kepalaku terasa pening dan aku pun jatuh ke samping, kapal menjadi oleng dan kami ber- empat tercebur ke danau.

Berbeda dengan Minato-nii dan Nii-san yang ahli berenang. Aku dan Yuuki tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Aku pun tenggelam, Minato-nii secara spontan menarikku ke permukaan, sementara Yuuki ditangani oleh Nii-san. Tetapi, tanaman- tanaman sial itu menjerat kakiku dan aku tidak berhasil ditarik keluar. Minato-nii pun langsung menyelam dan melepaskan tanaman tersebut, dan pada saat itu, aku sudah kehabisan nafas dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan tanaman itu, Minato-nii langsung berenang ke permukaan, membawaku bersamanya. Setelah sampai ke tepian, Minato- nii memberiku nafas buatan. Ia meniupkan nafasnya yang menyelamatkan nyawaku itu secara perlahan. Dan… kesadaranku pun kembali. Setelah mataku berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya, secara spontan aku memeluk sosok didepanku, sosok yang telah meyelamatkanku itu. Minato-nii dengan lembutnya menyampirkan jaketnya di kedua bahuku dan mengelus lembut rambut merahku karena mendengar isak tangisku.

"Huwaaa…. Minato-nii…. Aku sangat takut…"

"Hehe… Sudah tidak apa- apa sekarang. Tidak perlu takut lagi, oke?"

*Flashback End*

Aku menghela nafas. Ia terlalu baik kepada ku, bahkan setelah kejadian itu berlalu.

Minato beranjak dari sofa tamu yang empuk itu, Kushina menoleh ke arah sosok yang baru beranjak tadi. Tetapi sepertinya ia melamun memperhatikan sosok itu.

"Hoy! Kushina! Aku ingin pergi ke taman Konoha. Maukah kau temani aku?" ujar Minato sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kushina.

"Dengan senang hati, Minato-nii" sahut Kushina dengan riangnya

Gimana ya? Shahra masih author baru, jadi pasti masih banyak kesalahan… Menurut readers ini fic-nya dilanjutin ngak? Tolong para readers, don't be silent please! Shahra minta review dari para readers ya! Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu Shahra. Oh ya, flame juga boleh kok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for Back Then And Now  
Author: Shahrazanne  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance (?)

Saya masih pemula jadi wajarin aja ya kalo jelek. Enjoy!

Don't Like? At least write at the review box the things you don't like… Please

Ready?... Action!  
*************************************************************************************

Kushina POV

'Dompet, handphone… Hmmm… Oke, aku siap', entah mengapa hatiku segitu berdebarnya, padahal dulu waktu kami masih kecil, aku sering berjalan bersama Minato-nii, bahkan kertika aku menunggui Nii-san di gerbang sekolah dan tidak tahu kalau Nii-san sudah pulang duluan karena tugas, Minato-nii dengan senang hati mengantarku pulang.

Aku memperhatikan sosok kembaranku yang terlihat gugup, ""Ok! Kushina, nanti jangan lakukan apapun yang terkesan bodoh didepan Minato-nii, atau kau sendiri yang akan menyesal". Aku pun bergegas turun kelantai bawah tempat Minato-nii menunggu.

"Aku sudah siap, Minato-nii!", sepertinya Minato-nii menyadari keberadaanku dan menoleh.

"Ya sudah, Ayo!"

Kami pun berjalan meyusuri jalan setapak menuju taman. Di perjalanan Minato-nii bercerita tentang kegiatan kampusnya yang padat dan kegiatan ekskul karate yang ia ikuti sejak dulu.

"Hmmm.. Apa kau haus Kushina?"

"Iya, sedikit. Tapi tadi aku melihat mesin minuman otomatis disana"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi beli minum dulu ya"

'Minato-nii sudah pergi, apa yang kulakukan ya?' batin Kushina

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, aku pun melihat seorang anak kecil yang tampak sendirian bermain di ayunan. Aku pun merasa perlu untuk menegurnya.

"Hei! Kamu adik kecil, kenapa sendiri disini? Mana teman- temanmu?"

"Aku tidak punya teman, kak. Kakak siapa?"

"Aku Kushina. Kamu boleh panggil aku Kushina-nee atau Shina-nee juga boleh. Kamu sendiri siapa?"

"Aku- aku… Matsuri"

"Baiklah Matsuri, jalan- jalan sama kakak, yuk!"

"Eh! Ayo, Shina-nee"

Aku pun bermain dengan riang dengan anak ini. Matsuri, ya? Nama yang indah. Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting…

"Oh, ya. Shina-nee kesini sama siapa? Apa sendiri saja?" Tanya anak bernama Matsuri itu.

"Oh! Aku tidak sendiri kok, tadi aku ke sini bersa-" Ucapanku terpotong karena aku menyadari sesuatu yang teramat penting. Sudah berapa lama aku bermain bersama Matsuri? Dan itulah yang keluar dari mulutku saat itu juga.

"Satu jam, mungkin?"

"APPAAA?!" aku langsung merogoh tasku, mengobrak- abriknya sampai bagian paling dalam dan menemukan benda keramat itu, handphone(?). Saat aku membuka ponsel flip itu, tertera di layar:

_65 missed calls  
34 un-read message_

"Haduh bagaimana ini? Aku telpon balik saja, deh!"

Tuuut…. Tuuut…. Tuuut….

"KAMU INI KEMANA SAJA? HAH?" Teriak suara dari seberang sana

"Gomen! Gomen! Aku minta maaf sekali…. Aku tadi bertemu se-" ucapanku terputus

"Tidak penting… Sekarang kamu dimana?"

"Aku di… Taman Konoha di bagian…. Sakura Park"

"Tunggu disitu, jangan kemana- mana…"

Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuuut… Sambungannya terputus karena dari seberang sana Minato-nii memutuskan sambungannya.

"hah…"

"Makanya Shina-nee jangan ninggalin orang itu begitu aja… Hahahha"

Minato POV

Aku bergegas dan berlari kearah Sakura Park. Disana aku melihat sosok yang amat aku cintai, tertawa riang dengan—yang siapa pun itu. Indahnya senyum itu, senyum yang ingin aku miliki. Tapi—

'Baiklah… Tidak ada gunanya hanya berdiam disini, kalau aku terlalu lama, Arashii bisa panik'

Aku pun bergegas menuju ke arah Kushina, yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hei… Jadi kau membuatku menunggu salama satu jam, dank au sendiri bersenang- senang disini?"

"Mi-mInato-nii. Ano.. Eto.. Go-gomenasai…"

"Jangan di ulangi, ya. Ya sudah, pamitlah sama teman baru-mu itu… Kapan kau akan menemaniku jalan- jalan, kalau begini?"

"Ya, juga,ya. Baik, Matsuri, aku duluan ya, Jaa~"

Kutarik pergelangan tangannya yang mungil, ia pun sepertinya tersentak akan perlakuanku… Biarlah.

"Mi-minato-nii, boleh tidak… tangannya" ujar Kushina dengan wajah yang dihiasi semburat merah

"Ok, sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya ku, "Maksud Minato-nii?"

"Tadi katamu kau mau temani aku? Tidak jadi? "

"Hehehe, iya, jadi- jadi"

Aku pun menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama Kushina. Seperti sangat mengasyikan bercengkrama dengan gadis satu ini. Sepertinya ia juga senang, entah mengapa, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku sempat berpikiran begitu. Anehkah aku?

"Thanks for today, Kushina. You're coming to mountain- climbing tomorrow, right? Seeyou there"

"Terima kasih, Minato-nii. Sampai jumpa besok…"

Kushina POV

'Senaaannnggg sekali… Entah kapan aku bisa jalan- jalan lagi dengan Minato-nii. Hiihihihi…"

Aku mengambil ponsel flip yang kuletakkan di samping ranjang queen-size ku. Dan dengan semangat yang mengebu- ngebu, aku menulis pesan singkat untuk Mikoto.

To: Miko-chan

Ia mengajakku jalan- jalan tadi. Senang sekali rasanya.

From: Miko-chan

Baguslah kalau begitu, kalo gitu cepet susul aku sama Fugaku yaaa

To: Miko-chan

Miko-chan, apa siihh? Tapi mudah- mudahan deh. Tapi kan belum tentu ia juga suka sama aku. Kan fans-nya banyak, kalo dia lebih milih fans-nya bagaimana?

From: Miko-chan

Pokoknya usaha aja deh. Oh ya cepet tidur, besok kita berangkat pagi. See ya

To: Miko-chan

Okay. Night.

Aku pun langsung terlelap, hmm…., sepertinya aku terlalu senang untuk bertemu dengan Minato-nii lagi. Hehe….

Minato POV

Aku baru saja berkirim pesan dengan Arashii. Menurutnya, Kushina terlihat sangat senang sejak kembali dari Taman. Kata Arashii, entah Kushina kerasukan setan apa sampai ia terlihat sebegitu senangnya. Apakah kakak yang satu itu tidak pernah senang melihat adik satu- satunya itu bahagia.

Aku bahkan bingung mengapa aku pun sebegitu senangnya dengan hanya berjalan bersama Kushina. Besok ada acara mountain- climbing di sekolah. Apa lagi ya? Yang harus kubawa?

Sebenarnya tour-nya hanya mendaki, ada villa disana, sedikit outbond, berjelajah, senang- senang dengan besok untuk seharian penuh dan kembali esok harinya. Mudah bukan? Jadi kita akan menghabiskan 3 hari penuh. Apa ya, yang Kami-sama sediakan disana?

Kushina yang tadi siang. Sepertinya aku sudah sering melihat Kushina yang tersenyum riang seperti itu. Tapi hal yang paling membuatku kecewa adalah tidak pernah sekali pun senyum itu ia persembahakan untuk ku. Ia selalu terlihat gugup dan tidak terlihat nyaman bersama ku. Tapi kalau begitu kenapa begitu senang seperti yang dideskripsikan Arashii? Semuanya memebuat ku bingung.

'Hah… sebaiknya aku tidur. Atau besok aku tidak akan bangun pagi… Hoooaaam'

Hehe… Akhirnya bisa sampai chap 2 kirain Shahra, ini gak bakalan disambung…. Review Please!. Kemaren cuman dapat 2 review, tapi gak apa-apa, terima kasih yang udah mau nyempetin buat bge- review fic Shahra. Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
